User blog:Golden8King/Golden8King's Top 10 SSB4 Newcomers
Hi guys, G8K here! This time, I show you my personal Top 10 Newcomers and Top 10 Stages. This is all my personal opinion but feel free to discuss my ideas or tell the world your own wishlist. So let's start right away with the Newcomers: 10. Professor Hershel Layton Everybody who knows Professor Layton will know - this guy's a puzzlesolver and not exactly what we would understand as a "brawler". But as people who played his games (especially Mask of Miracles) will know that he can fence since his teenager years. Plus, he could use some of his puzzlesolving skills in battle. And my reason why he should be in: People who played his games will know - it's fun to solve a puzzle after like minutes or hours of failing. Those moments are one of the happiest moments (at least for me) in videogame history. Plus, he's like a pure Nintendo character as he always appeared in Nintendo games. I know, there are very low chances for him but I'm open to stand corrected. 9. Zoroark Zoroark was for 5th gen what Lucario was for 4th gen so why not include it? With its tricky powers, it can take on the form of its opponents so people could get confused about which one is the real opponent and which one just Zoroark. This could be triggered by a Special Move of it. Plus, we have Lucario in and why not include Zoroark? So I'd say we'll get six Pokémon, Mario and Zelda char. So for Pokémon, we've got Pikachu, an updated PokéTrainer, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Mewtwo (who isn't on this list cuz he's technically no newcomer but is totally in my Top 10) and Zoroark. 8. Wolf-Link and Midna If you ask me, one of the most unique characters we can get from Zelda series. With its biting, scratching, spinning and headbutting moves, this is the only Zelda rep on this list. Plus, Midna could use her Twili powers like her grab or teleporting powers. There's a lot of possibilities for Wolf-Link but this most likely won't happen with Skyward Sword being so popular and far more present than Twilight Sword. 7. Rayman Rayman ... yeah, Rayman. Since Brawl, this guy's got back on his feet with two very very very awesome games: Origins and Legends. People who knew RL since its announcement they'll certainly remember that RL used to be Wii U-exclusive but then became a multiplatformer to the outrage of many many gamers since the game was pushed back from February to August/September. As somebody who played the Wii U-version of the game, anyways, I think it's the best version to choose as it (among a very few Wii U games) uses the touchscreen of the Gamepad properly and innovative. Rayman and Globox even got a costume based on Mario and Luigi! I now, Rayman doesn't have as many relationships with Nintendo as other guys, but he's still a great character and is now pretty well-known again. (If you don't like this choice, I'll have another Third Party char later.) 6. Lucina Okay guys, Ike replaced Roy in SSBB cuz Ike's game was more recent. So now, an Awakening char will take on Ike's spot. And Lucina's on this list and not her dad (Chrom) because of three reasons: 1. People want more females in SSB4 and Sakurai's apparently working on it. 2. Chrom kinda looks too much like Marth (especially in Marth's new appearance) and could cause confusion. 3. Lucina's kinda something special within FE history - she's a time traveler! She fights alongside her future dad to safe her future. Better than having another prince of something. 5. Samurai Goroh I know, I know. F-ZERO's bit a little quiet these days and as such, FZ really wouldn't need another rep. But I don't think so. FZ's a great game and would be awesome if in HD for Wii U in 3D for 3DS - Nintendo just has to believe. And in order to not let people forget FZ, we need more representation in SSB. But I didn't just choose Goroh / a second FZ rep just because I want another FZ game, but I think Goroh's a pretty sweet character. He's like the only character who is known to be able to do battle in his own franchise. Plus, characters like Black Shadow or something just wouldn't fit. Falcon and Goroh are the most well-known FZ racers and that's okay. And if Little Mac got playable after being an AT in Brawl, so could Goroh - we just have to want him! 4. Shulk People out there! You have a Wii? You love J-RPGs or RPGs awhole? Then this is just the game you want to have! Forget Dragon Quest, Final Fantasy and Chrono Trigger! Cuz this game's better than these three franchise combined! But that's not my argument why Shulk just HAS to be in. His game's got favorable reviews, he can do battle (as you can see in his artwork he's wielding the mighty Monado). Xenoblade Chronicles's a Wii-exclusive game and to be honest ... I don't have an argument for him. But this is just one of my favorite games and I want you to respect that - that's also why he's not Top 1. 3. Cranky Kong People who say we need females, want Dixie Kong. People who say we need villains, want King K. Rool. And I'm fine with them. But I've got a demand nobody ever had - WE NEED MORE OLD GUYS! And I don't mean old by the time they were in videogame business, but real old guys - like Cranky Kong. With him making his first playable appearance in DKC history in Tropical Freeze, I think he showed us that he is still able to put a fight off. Everyone who knows him will probably know him for his humurous, fourth-wall-breaking complaints - but it's officially stated that HE IS THE ORIGINAL DONKEY KONG!!!! And that guy ... is one of the most recognized characters in the world next to Pac-Man, Mario, Masterchief and Mickey Mouse. As his Final Smash, he would transform into his past form from the original Donkey Kong arcade and throw burning barrels at his opponents. And I think people remember him and his quotes more than Dixie Kong and King K. Rool if they think of DKC series - well his quotes and the series's difficulty. 2. Bowser jr. People please - don't tell me that there won't be a sixth Mario rep. I know he has low chances of being in. But why I simply have to have him in this list is not the fact that he's my favorite videogame character ever but people saying he'd be a clone of Bowser. Junior wouldn't be a clone of Bowser. He debuted as a clone of Mario in Super Mario Sunshine and used his paintbrush to soil Isle Delfino. Sure, the plot was kinda confusing - but it was something different than the "Bowser-kidnaps-Peach"-plot. I think he'd use his paint brush for range attacks and only a few moves from his dad. And he was in some games lately: Mario & Luigi Dream Team, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, New Super Mario Bros. U / New Super Luigi U and all Mario spin-offs. So people saying he didn't appear in games lately, is just wrong and people who say Nintendo wants to make people forget him is a pointless ... point. Sure, he won't be in SSB4 - but if he was no clone of his father cuz Sakurai surely knows more about Junior than just making him a clone. 1. Freelancer Don't get confused now. I don't want Bartz in SSB4 - but a character (probably based on how the class looked in the first Final Fantasy) of the Freelancer class. Now why would I want such a character in? He would be able to transform into a Black Mage, a White Mage and a Ninja symbolizing the job system in early FF games. I chose these jobs cuz they appeared so in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 and Mario Sports Mix. The Black Mage would be a range attacker using mostly magic while the White Mage uses his magic as well as white magic to lower his damage percentage. And the Ninja would finally be similar to Sheik only with more ninja-esk moves. And if not the Freelancer, I'm fine with the Black Mage. I think a FF char from the first games would be the most fitting as FF mainstream games till FFVII were released on Nintendo consoles. Since we've got the Top 10 Newcomers done, here are the Top 10 Stages I wanna see in SSB4! Half of them are for 3DS and half for Wii U. So let's start with Wii U. 5. Pokétopia I know, I know, Pokémon Battle Revolution wasn't that good but why I think it should be a stage has several reasons: 1. It's like the spiritual sequel to Pokémon Stadium 1 and 2. And guess what, Pokémon Stadium (2) (the stages in SSBM and SSBB) are based on these games. Since there's no PS3, it would just make sense to have a Pokétopia stage. 2. It's, next to PokéPark, the only "real" Pokémon game on a recent console. 3. It would just be fun since it would probably be a moving stage taking the characters to the different stadiums. 4. Patch Land Kirby franchise got two new Wii games: Epic Yarn and Kirby's Return to Dreamland. While latter's based on the traditional Kirby gameplay, Epic Yarn was special in more than just one element. One of these elements is its creative graphical style - cuz everything from the background over enemies and bosses to Kirby and Prince Fluff - everything's made out of yarn and other crafts materials. And this is why I think Epic Yarn should get a stage more than KRtD. It's just iconic for this game - at least as much as Cranky is for DKC series. My idea of the stage would feature two strings, one at each side, that opens and closes a curtain that brings new platforms while covering others. 3. Homecoming Hijinxs In my personal believe, DKCR(3D) will be used as a base for the DKC stage in the 3DS version of the new Smash Bros. game while Tropical Freeze would be the base for the Wii U DKC stage. The likeness of that is just plain obvious so I just skip this part - yeah it's that obvious. Anyway, my idea for this stage would be for it to happen during DK's birthday party (so on the not yet frozen Kong Island). The battle would take place somewhere near DK's cabin (as a side note, a red balloon like in the opening sequence of TF would fly out of the cabin). Then after something like 75 seconds, horns will be heard and an ice dragon flies over the stage (acting as a short stage hazard in the process) freezing the island and stage in the process. Every platform gets slippery, once safe pits have now icy spikes and etc. 2. Bowser's Castle Mr. Sakurai, I have one very serious question for you. Why didn't you include Bowser's Castle in any past SSB game!? The castle's next to the first level of the original SMB, the most famous SMB level ever. There's always a castle at the end of a Mario game, whether 2D or 3D. It's almost as prominent in Mario series as Mushroom Kingdom itself. And that one you did use like six (!) times in three games! (Peach's Castle and Mushroom Kingdom in SSB, Peach's Castle, Mushroom Kingdom and Mushroom Kingdom II in Melee and Mushroomy Kingdom (very creative name by the way)) so please finally shot it with our Mushroom Kingdom (which I once again did not cuz I just had to add a SM3DL level) - but please, Mr. Sakurai spare Wii U Version of such a fate. Anyway, leaving my whining and complaining about the total overuse of Mushroom Kingdom SSB series, my points for the inclusion is its prominence in Mario games, its non-appearance in SSB series yet and that that level would just be so cool. I actually imagine it to have a lava pit like Pyrosphere does and to be as big as Temple in Melee and Brawl. It would have many obstacles and enemies from normal Bowser's Castles like Fire Bars, Bonecoasters and Podoboos. 1. Mario Circuit (from MK8 of course) I just want this stage for one single reason. Thanks to the anti-gravity feature of MK8, some platforms of the stage would be upside down (ceilings or walls for player on the actual floor). This would be just so cool and would people force to come up with a new strategy, only for this stage. The reason why I see this happen is the game's release date in May (which I can't wait for to happen). So this leaves us with my Top 5 3DS stages. 5. Factory (from Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D) Again, it's just plain obvious and the most likely scenario to happen. Wii U version gets a stage based on Tropical Freeze and 3DS version a stage based on Returns (3D). So why exactly is it on this list here? 1. DKCR was just awesome and the franchise still needs stages on both versions. 2. Both, TF and R3D have so awesome levels I could easily come up with tons of stages. So here's just my personal idea for the stage: The stage starts out on a platform that is carried by two minecarts. After a little joyride, the players are thrown off and into a pit filled with squashed Bananas. From that point onwards, the brawlers have to do battle while avoiding being squashed by that chicken boss from the Factory world. more is soon to come :) Category:Blog posts